El Nuevo Mejor Amigo
by dientesblancos
Summary: Kurt tiene un nuevo mejor amigo. Blaine no esta feliz. (Klaine)


Blaine sabe que no tiene derecho a sentirse celoso, sabe además que Kurt jamás lo engañaría (como el mismo Blaine hizo en una fatídica oportunidad).

Pero no puede evitar sentir rabia cuando Kurt lo llama desde NUEVA YORK (kilómetros de distancia), para contarle la divertida tarde que paso con _Chandler Kiehl_.

Para los no informados, Chandler es un chico que Kurt conoció en Ohio, coquetearon por teléfono, luego Blaine se enojo (como ahora) y dejaron de verse.

Sin embargo ambos se rencontraron en Nueva York, debido a que el adorable Chandler estudia en NYU.

Que coincidencia _tan_ hermosa.

Lo peor es que ahora son amigos… ¿Y qué puede hacer Blaine a horas de distancia para interferir?

NADA, absolutamente _nada_.

- Kurt… voy a confesarte que aún tengo mis dudas sobre tu… amistad con… _ya sabes quién_… - Dice Blaine, durante una conversación por Skype.

Kurt lo mira desde la pantalla con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Con quién? ¿Santana…? -

- ¡No! ¡Ya sabes con quien! -

- ¿Rachel? -

Blaine niega con la cabeza.

- ¿Dani? ¿El vecino del segundo piso? ¿Cooper…? Prometo que no me ha vuelto a contar historias vergonzosas tuyas… -

- NO… bueno, lo de Cooper me pone un_ poco_ incomodo… ¡Pero me refiero a CHANDLER! -

Kurt respira exasperado, y pone una expresión de hastío.

- ¿En serio vamos a hablar de nuevo de esto? Chandler no me gusta, nunca me gusto, y el tampoco siente nada por mi… nuestra amistad es totalmente platónica. -

- ¿Y qué hay de ese chico Elliot? Parece agradable, ¿Por qué no eres amigo de él? Seguro tienen mucho en comu… -

- Blaine… - Kurt lo detiene. - Tienes que relajarte… ¿Acaso te dije algo de que hayas vuelto a ser amigo de Sebastian? -

- Es que… pero… - _Maldición_, lo atrapo.

- Escucha… ¿Por qué no te vienes a pasar el fin de semana? Le diré a Chandler que venga y así podrán conocerse. -

Blaine queda en silencio, su cara diciendo claramente _"¿Me estas jodiendo, no?"._

Pero Kurt va muy en serio.

- Aaaah… está bien, ¡Iré! Pero si veo que llega a insinuársete de alguna manera yo… -

- ¿Qué harás? ¿Golpearlo? ¿Proteger tus "_pertenencias_"? - Inquiere Kurt con sarcasmo.

- No tienes que ser malvado… -

- Y tú compórtate bien con mi _mejor amigo_. -

_"Mejor amigo"._ Es aquel termino el que mantiene despierto a Blaine por las noches.

El único mejor amigo hombre que Kurt ha tenido fue él mismo, y miren donde acabaron, _comprometidos_.

¡Quién sabe lo que podría pasar con Chandler!

Blaine nunca lo ha visto, y aunque Kurt insiste que es un nerd flacucho… ¿Quién dijo que los nerds no pueden ser secretamente un adonis bajo la camisa?

El fin de semana llega y Blaine llega temprano al departamento que comparten Kurt, Rachel y Santana. Su vuelo se adelanto por alguna razón, y no pudo avisar debido a que su celular se quedó sin batería. Solo espera que este alguien en la casa para abrirle la puerta.

Al tocar, rápidamente le abre Santana, quien se encuentra arreglada de pies a cabeza, preparada para salir.

- ¿Qué no debías llegar en una hora? - Pregunta la latina antes que nada.

- Hola a ti también. - Dice Blaine con una sonrisa, y se hace paso hacia adentro. - ¿Y los demás? -

- Kurt y Rachel fueron a comprar comida, volverán enseguida… mientras tanto, yo tengo una cita, tu quédate aquí y cuida que el _niño_ no rompa nada. -

Antes que Blaine pudiera preguntar quién era "el niño", Santana ya estaba fuera. Blaine suspira y se adentra en el lugar.

Escucha entonces un ruido, hay _alguien_ aquí.

Avanza hasta llegar a donde se encuentra el sofá y la televisión. Allí se encuentra sentado un flacucho rubio con anteojos, muy concentrado jugando en una 3Ds color turquesa. El sujeto está en su propia burbuja, ni siquiera se da cuenta que Blaine está a unos pasos.

Es _Chandler_. Blaine esta 99% seguro, el sujeto encaja con todas las descripciones que le han dado, incluso lleva puesta esa horrenda camiseta de Game of Thrones de la que Kurt siempre se queja.

El primer pensamiento de Blaine al verlo es_ "OHDIOSMIO"_. El segundo es _"yo soy mucho más guapo"_, seguido por _"¿De verdad Kurt se mensajeaba con este sujeto?". _

Decide entonces que está harto de observar al rubio jugar emocionado con la lengua fuera de la boca, y se aclara la garganta.

Chandler se sobresalta de inmediato, y mira a Blaine con terror, escondiendo la 3Ds detrás de su espalda.

- ¡Hazme a mí lo que quieras pero no te lleves mi 3Ds! -

Blaine lo mira perplejo.

- Espera… ¿Qué…? ¡Yo no te voy a robar! -

- ¡¿Cómo entraste?! ¡Qué le hiciste a Santana! ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA! ¡NOS QUIEREN ROBAR! - Empieza a gritar a todo pulmón.

Blaine se apresura en ir junto a él tratando de callarlo.

- ¡Shh! ¡Basta! ¡Los vecinos van a llamar a la policía! ¡Soy BLAINE! _¡Blaine!_ ¡El novio de Kurt! -

La expresión de Chandler cambia por completo. Deja de gritar, y de un segundo a otro esta sonriendo maravillado.

- ¿¡Tú eres Blaine!? - Salta sobre él y lo estruja en un abrazo, que toma a Blaine desapercibido. - ¡Por fin te conozco! Kurt tenía razón, ¡Luces como un sueño! -

Blaine se sonroja.

- Eh… _¿Gracias…?_ Ya puedes… soltarme… -

- ¡Ah! ¡Disculpa! Suelo hacer eso. - Ríe entretenido, mientras lo suelta. - ¡Yo soy Chandler! De verdad que es un placer. -

El rubio le acerca una mano, y Blaine duda en estrecharla, pero finalmente lo hace, intentando mostrarle una sonrisa.

- Si, ya sé quién eres… -

- ¿Kurt te habla de mi? Wow, _que honor_. -

Se sientan en el sofá, y Chandler nunca menciona nada sobre el episodio ocurrido en Ohio. Ni siquiera parece recordar que por culpa de él, ellos dejaron de hablarse.

El sujeto parece ser pura_ felicidad y galletitas_… pero Blaine está seguro que oculta _algo_.

Chandler agarra su 3Ds de nuevo, y empieza a guardar la partida para apagarla.

Blaine mira un reloj sobre la pared, preguntándose dónde fueron a comprar comida Kurt y Rachel. No sabe cuánto tiempo podrá aguantar a solas con este sujeto.

- Oye y… ¿Qué estabas jugando? - Blaine le pregunta, intentando evitar el silencio incomodo.

Chandler lo mira con emoción de que le preguntaran. Blaine de inmediato deduce que cometió un grave error.

- _¡Pokémon X! _- Responde con felicidad. - Es como el Y, pero puedes conseguir un reno gigante como el de la Princesa Mononoke ¿Viste esa película? Bueno, en fin, vengo hace meses tratando de encontrar un pokémon Shiny, y acababa de encontrar un Graveler Shiny… ¿Y sabes qué paso? ¡Uso autodestrucción! ¡Jamás me he sentido tan frustrado! -

Blaine no tiene la menor idea de lo que el sujeto está hablando. Solo asiente con la cabeza, sonriendo.

- ¿Quieres jugar? - Le ofrece acercándole el videojuego.

- Ah, no, no gracias…estoy bien… -

- Aah, no eres muy _gamer _¿Cierto? Tengo un par de juegos de deportes si quieres, Kurt me dijo que te gustaba el futbol… -

Blaine lo mira sorprendido.

- ¿Kurt te dijo eso…? -

- ¡Si, claro! ¡Kurt habla todo el tiempo de ti! Siento hasta que casi te conozco… el chico de verdad está enamorado, tienes suerte… aunque él también tiene suerte, digo ¡Mírate, eres un bombón! - Le guiña un ojo y se echa a reír.

Blaine no está muy seguro de que decir, pero esta vez le sonríe con sinceridad.

_Quizás Chandler no es tan malo. _

_NO_, Blaine, no dejes que te convenza tan fácil.

- Me pregunto donde estarán Kurtie y Rachie… - Pregunta Chandler sumergiéndose en el sillón con desgano. - Ya tengo hambre… hey, _oye_, ¿No quieres ver una serie? Así pasamos el rato… y no tienes que escuchar tanto mis balbuceos… -

Blaine no puede negar que la idea suena tentadora.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes…? - Pregunta.

Chandler saca de su mochila un Dvd de lo que parece una especie de anime con sujetos saltando con armas y hombres gigantes sin piel. Blaine entrecierra los ojos sin estar muy seguro.

- ¡Es _Shingeki No Kyojin_! ¡Está de moda ahora, juro que te encantará! -

Blaine recordó entonces que Kurt le menciono en alguna oportunidad que Chandler era fanático de estas cosas.

Suspira, y decide acceder… _¿Qué tan malo puede ser?_

La siguiente media hora, mientras miran el primer capítulo, Blaine se la pasa al borde del sillón por el suspenso. Sintiendo nauseas por las escenas sangrientas, y sin parar de llorar a mares.

No es que le avergüence, porque Chandler no deja de sollozar a los gritos y lo más probable es que el sujeto ya haya visto esto otras treinta veces.

Al terminar el capitulo, ninguno de los dos se pregunta por qué Kurt y Rachel todavía no han regresado. _Hay cosas más importantes_.

- ¡No puede terminar así! - Exclama Blaine indignado. - ¡Dime que no termina así! -

- Oh no, Chandler Kiehl no da spoilers… pero podemos poner el segundo capítulo y… -

- ¡PONLO! ¡PONLO YA, _RÁPIDO_! -

Rachel y Kurt regresan a mitad del tercer capítulo. Ambos lucen molestos.

- ¡Estuvimos horas encerrados en ese lugar! - Exclama Rachel indignada.

Kurt se apura a donde los otros dos se encuentran muy concentrados en su dvd.

- Perdonen la tardanza…¡No saben lo que ocurrió! -

- ¡Entraron a robar el lugar de comida china! - Continua Rachel. - ¡Y no nos dejaban salir porque el tonto ladrón no sabía abrir la caja! -

- Pero al final descubrieron que el ladrón no tenía armas… así que los demás clientes le dieron una paliza al sujeto hasta que llego la policía… -

- Si, si… que bueno… - Responde Blaine, sin haber escuchado nada, con los ojos pegados a la pantalla.

- _Shhh_… es la mejor parte… - Los calla Chandler.

Kurt y Rachel se miran entre ellos, y luego observan la pantalla.

- ¡No esa caricatura otra vez! - Exclama Rachel indignada, y Chandler vuelve a chistar.

Kurt rueda los ojos con hastío, pero sin embargo se acerca al dúo, y se sienta encima de las piernas de Blaine, poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Eso parece alertar al chico, sacándolo de su transe.

- Hola… - Susurra Blaine, sonriéndole. Kurt se arrima a darle un beso rápido en los labios.

- Hola, guapo. - Responde Kurt, y acomoda su cabeza en el cuello del otro. - Al parecer no la estas pasando mal… -

Blaine no responde, pero se acomodan abrazados en el sofá, mientras continúan viendo el anime favorito semanal de Chandler. Rachel regresa luego de unos instantes, con la comida, y se sienta a mirar con ellos, por más que le fastidia esta serie.

Blaine se distrae, y observa a Chandler, que esta chillando nuevamente emocionado.

Quizás no es _tan_ malo que Kurt tenga un nuevo mejor amigo.


End file.
